Jueves, 11 De Marzo
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: SongFic, dedicado a Vika Yagami, con la cancion Jueves de la Oreja De Van Gogh. Ella no sabia quien era el, solo sabia que era un extraño, que a primera vista la hipnotizo, que algun dia sabia que le diria lo que sentia por el.


Hola, a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic, el cual es un LeonaxIori, que me pidieron que hiciera, además de eso este fic es un SongFic, con una canción muy hermosa, llamada 11 De Marzo o simplemente Jueves, la compusieron el grupo español La Oreja De Van Gogh.

Disclaimer: esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a SNK y Playmore los creadores de este gran juego como lo es King Of Figthers.

La canción 11 De Marzo le pertenece a La Oreja De Van Gogh.

Jueves 11 De Marzo

Ahí estaba otra vez, no sabía cuando fue que empezó esto, ni me di cuenta cuando fue que lo vi y me quede hipnotizada, por él, solo sabía que, era un extraño, que solamente fue esa ocasión en donde por primera vez entrelazamos nuestras miradas y desde entonces eh estado aquí sentada en este tren mirándolo de frente, sin que el sepa.

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**

**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**

**Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón**

**y preguntarte quien eres.**

El no sabe que existo todavía, pero en mi mente se inunda con la gran pregunta, que siempre se me formula y esa es: ¿_Quién es él?, ¿Qué es lo que hace que todos los días me siente a verlo? _Y al final de todo nunca le hablo, pero sé que hoy va a ser un día especial, hoy tengo puesta mi ropa más hermosa, además tengo puesto uno de mis mejores perfumes, en fin hoy le preguntare, quien es en realidad. Pero al intentarlo, las palabras no salen de mi boca, al ver que solo bostezas y cierras tus ojos en señal de que no quieres hablar con nadie.

**Te sientas enfrente**

**y ni te imaginas,**

**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,**

**y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**

**Se inundan mis pupilas**

Y entonces pasa, abres tus ojos de color rojo y me miras directamente, suspiras te resignas, apartas la vista de mi; no sé que sentir, si alegría o vergüenza, no sé qué está pasando por tu mente, solo se que acabas de verme, y ahora abandonas el tren en esta parada.

**De pronto me miras**

**Te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**Tu apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro**

**Me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Con los días, que pasaban rápidamente, nuestros encuentros en tren fueron más frecuentes, así que empecé a investigar sobre ti, no por nada el ejército es poderoso, tiene todos los archivos y expedientes de las personas, fue entonces que ya sabía cuál era tu nombre, Iori. Cuando leí ese nombre me sentí, muy feliz porque había ya algo que sabía de ti. Aunque fuese algo insignificante y estúpido.

**y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**

**Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker**

**de estación a estación de frente tu y yo**

**Ahí viene el silencio**

De nuevo, me encuentro contigo, en el mismo Vagón de tren, en las mismas circunstancias en el mismo silencio. Yo solo me decía que tenía que decirte lo mucho que te quería, aunque fueses un extraño, aunque solo lo único que se de ti fuese tu nombre. Me arme de valor, me te vi directamente a la cara, tu solo estabas distraído mirando hacia el horizonte por tu ventana, pero giraste la cabeza al notar que yo te estaba mirando, clavaste tu mirada en mí y yo te mire igual, estuvimos así unos segundos luego solo suspiraste y apartaste la mirada, parándote de tu asiento, con el fin de bajarte en esta estación.

**De pronto me miras**

**Te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**Tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro**

**Me hago pequeñita**

**y me pongo a temblar**

Antes de que salieras, yo llame tu nombre, paraste al oír mi voz, solo fueron unos cuantos segundos cuando, te diste la vuelta y me viste de nuevo, caminaste hasta mi y te sentaste a mi lado.

**Y entonces ocurre**

**Despiertan mis labios**

**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**

**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**

**y me quiero morir**

"Yo, no te conozco". Fue lo que me dijiste, y yo solo te pude responder que yo tampoco te conocía, pero al menos sabía tu nombre. Entonces fue que me confesaste que todos estos días tú estabas abordando este tren solo para verme, solo para saber que este día iba a pasar.

**Pero el tiempo se para**

**y te acercas diciendo**

**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos**

**Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**

Nos agarramos de las manos, esta fecha nunca la iba a olvidar; el tren se puso en marcha pasamos las estaciones conversando, sabiendo mas del uno al otro. Entonces fue que ocurrió, se oyeron explosiones nosotros dentro del tren, solo escuchamos esos ruidos y luego todo se había oscurecido.

**Y ya estamos llegando**

**Mi vida a cambia**

**Un día especial este 11 de marzo**

**Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel**

**Que apaga la luz**

Tarde algo de tiempo, en reponer mi conocimiento, cuando fue eso me percate que estaba dentro de una ambulancia y tu Iori, estabas conmigo dentro de ella, me explicaste que todo iba a estar bien y que milagrosamente habíamos sobrevivido al ataque terrorista de N.E.S.T. cerré los ojos al escuchar que habíamos sobrevivido, luego solo alce mis manos e Iori se había inclinado, para poder darme un beso.

**Te encuentro la cara**

**gracias a mi manos**

**me vuelvo valiente**

**y te beso en los labios**

**dices que me quieres**

**y yo t regalo el ultimo solplo de mi corazon**

Y ahora, después de 10 años, de esta tragedia, estoy casada con Iori, tenemos una casa, hijos y este recuerdo que me asalta cada vez que estamos en esta fecha 11 de marzo.

**FIN**

Bien al fin termine este fic, ya saben como dice el sumary es dedicado a Vika Yagami y a todas las personas que le gusta esta pareja, así que Vika y todas las personas que me leyeron espero que les haya gustado.

Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima.


End file.
